


Low Prices for High Spirits

by lesbianpapyrus



Series: Undertale LGBT Pride Month [16]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, lgbt pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Alphys and Undyne have spent the day at an amusement park. But how will that day end after Alphys starts feeling unwell?#16 of a series of Undertale ship drabbles for LGBT Pride Month.





	Low Prices for High Spirits

Normally, being around a lot of people at once made Alphys very nervous. So did loud noises and going on fast-paced rides.

But when she was with Undyne, she felt like she could do anything.

Unfortunately, Alphys could _not_ do just anything, and she found that out after letting Undyne drag her on the largest roller coaster at the amusement park they were attending.

She sat on a bench, holding her stomach, a little green in the face. Undyne patted her back awkwardly. “Well, uh. At least we know what your limits are now,” she said, trying to put a positive spin on things. “And tickets were cheap, so we didn’t waste much money.”

Alphys appreciated her efforts, but that did not make her stomach feel any less sick. She glanced up at the sky, which was turning orange, pink, and purple as the sun set. “M-maybe we should head home. It’s getting late and I’m exhausted a-after all that.”

Undyne nodded rather reluctantly. “Yeah, but I mean… I’d hate to leave on such a bad note. Maybe we could find one last thing to do? Something quiet and calm?”

Alphys shrugged. “Let’s just walk around, I guess.”

Clasping hands, they headed off in the general direction of the exit. Undyne still felt bad about pushing Alphys on the roller coaster with her. But how could she make up for it?

Her eyes fell upon the nearby Ferris Wheel. The line was relatively short and the ride was slow and peaceful.

Undyne nudged Alphys. “Hey, you wanna go be a cliché romantic couple and ride that?” She pointed to the wheel.

Alphys seemed unsure. “Oh, I-I don’t know. I don’t know if I want to ride anything else tonight.”

Undyne shrugged. “It’s not fast and it’ll give us a great view of the park and stuff. I mean, if you don’t want to, that’s totally cool, but I thought it’d be a nice way to end the day, you know?”

Alphys fidgeted a moment. “Okay,” she relented. “Let’s try it.”

In ten minutes, they’d gotten through the line and were seated in a car. Little by little, the ride carried them in a gentle circle. Eventually, their car stopped at the very top.

Neither of them had said a word during this time; they’d just taken in the view. Now, Undyne grinned. “This really is cliché, huh.”

Alphys, who was looking and feeling much better, smiled back. “Yeah. B-but it’s really nice, too.”

Both of them gazed out over the park. By now the flashing, popping lights of the rides and games were nearly blinding in the darkness.

Undyne turned to the other side of the Ferris Wheel. The ride was at the edge of the park, so the only thing to look at on this side was dark woods and, on the horizon, the shining waters of the harbor.

And the stars.

The stars that were just beginning to show themselves in the almost black, completely fathomless sky.

“You know, sometimes I still can’t believe we made it.”

Undyne looked at Alphys. Her girlfriend was staring at the sky, just as she was. The lizard monster sighed. “But here we are.”

Undyne took Alphys’s hand again. “Yeah. We’re here.”

Alphys smiled again. “Thanks for bringing me up here. A-and really, no hard feelings about the coaster. I wouldn’t have g-gone if I’d known I couldn’t handle it. It’s not your fault.”

Undyne still felt guilty, but she tried to let it go. “Okay.”

The ride started back down again, but neither girl could look away from the skies they’d never dreamed they’d see.

When they left the park that night, they’d never felt so lighthearted and contented.

**Author's Note:**

> today's prompt: "amusement park"
> 
> I don't have much to say about this except I love these two so, so much.
> 
> please leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
